Freedom Ring
'''Curtis Doyle '''is a college student in New York City. He's an art student mostly but there's nothing really interesting or exciting about him. '''Freedom Ring '''is a relatively new hero to the scene that seems to wield magic and odd methods of stopping criminals. Background Curtis Doyle's just one of the many young men living in New York City. He spent most of his time going to school and hanging out with his friends. He even got a job as a waiter but it didn't last long as he took a spot on the school's track team instead of continuing a job he disliked. His biggest problems were the usual ones a teenager would have. While high school was disappointing to him due to lack of popularity and no romantic developments despite being a guitar player since he was young and even having his father teach him how to ride a motorcycle, he had high hopes for life to change for him in college. He had no idea how much things were going to change. A few weeks before the first day of college classes began, Curtis was heading to his usual hangout with his friends. They were stopped a few blocks away by an explosion up ahead. Despite worry, they turned back and went home. The next day, after hearing it was just a gas mane explosion, Curtis and his friends tried again for a trip to their favorite place to hang out. Along the way, something caught Curtis' eye near the rubble of a building that had been destroyed by the explosion. When he investigated, Curtis found a small ring made of some odd blue metal. Calling it a 'free dumb ring', he pocketed it and went on with his day. Later that night, Curtis remembered the ring and slipped it on. Deciding it looked decent enough, he started homework. Midway through an essay, he found himself wishing he had something to eat. Specifically, an ice cream sundae. One appeared out of thin air. Curtis panicked and ran for it, showing up at his friend's dorm ranting about magic sundaes. When he returned, the sundae was gone. After some thought, Curtis gave his friend Troy a call and they talked. The conclusion that Curtis had someone gained superpowers was reached, and they began to train the young man. Over the course of two weeks, they trained hard in the arts of creating objects and modifying Curtis' natural state. Mostly they just made whatever was 'cool' that came to mind like cakes and hot tubs. Altering the physical state came after Curtis made a lion that almost ate the two of them. It was decided that Curtis should learn how to do things like super strength...just in case. At the end of it all, Curtis adopted the codename 'Freedom Ring' because of what Troy called the ring. Once they decided on a costume that didn't look silly, Curtis set out to become a Superhero. Personality All around, Curtis is a mild mannered guy. He doesn't worry too much and is still 'normal' enough to be amazed by the extraordinary. He's confident in himself and relatively sure of his beliefs. Failure hits him pretty hard but he usually manages to bounce back quickly. Prone to getting cocky and letting praise go to his head, the teen's well adjusted. He's got a loving and accepting family, and a group of close friends, as well as decent love life so he's happy with his life in general. Despite all this, he feels the responsibility of his newfound powers are just too much to ignore. An idealistic young man, he's looking towards the future with high hopes and is willing to fight for that better tomorrow. Logs Pre-Vamp Logs *TBA... Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available